More than Acquainted
by one heart that stands alone
Summary: Movie verse One shot. While Miss Scarlet's car breaks down, she is reunited with a pass love. PlumXScarlet


I got this idea from watching clue a few days ago. This is my take of the Plum/Scarlet conversation. But here ya go.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game or the movie Clue.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Rain… I hate it. Sometimes I feel that God makes go a little too far…._ Miss Scarlet thought as the rain pounded on her windshield.

This is a strange occurrence for her that she would get a letter to meet this Mister Boddy on a night like this. Stormy, dark, but she was already late as it is. But also her gut feeling was telling her that something wasn't right.

Then it happened, her car let out a loud metal snapping moan, and the car came to a slow halting stop.

"Great…." Scarlet moaned as she hit her steering wheel. She looks out the foggy window and sighs and opens the door. The rain hitting the gravel leaving the a small pop as it hit the ground

"No… no not my hair … not my hair …" she cried out as she ran out to the hood.

Her light silk green coat and hair soaked by the pouring rain. Her hair once nice and curled was now dripping with water and waved. She opens the hood and looks hopelessly at the engine.

"I don't even know what the hell is wrong with it!" She yells out as she hit's the hood.

"Need a lift?" a man asked with a pipe in his mouth.

"Oh, yes please." Scarlet said happily as she climbed into the plum colored car.

"Where you headed?" the man asked

Scarlet pulled out her damped invitation "Ummm… hold on one moment." Scarlet said fiddling with the invitation.

"Jean…" the man under his breath.

The man leaned in toward Miss Scarlet and gives her a short but passionate kiss. Scarlet's eyes widen as the kiss gave her an utter shock. She pushed the man face away and slapped his face.

"Do I know you?!" Scarlet yelled in shock.

The man rubbed his face "Yes, Jean you do…"

"How do you know my name and how do you know me?" Scarlet asked about to jump out of the car.

"Ok, fine….. Do you remember Professor Peter Plum then?" the man asked her as he placed the pipe back in his mouth.

"Peter! Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't even recognize you." Scarlet said feeling sorry for what she did. She rubs and kisses his cheek.

"Jean, its fine. I didn't even recognize you either. What has it been five years since I last saw you?" Plum said starting to drive.

"Yes, its has…" Jean said sadly

"Jean, why did you leave? You were happy, weren't you?" Plum said glancing back at her

Scarlet sighed "Yes, I was. But Peter I needed time to think… about marring you…. And I made my decision." Scarlet said looking up at the darken sky.

"What? What did you choose then?" Plum said gently placing his hand on her lap.

Scarlet glances back giving him a happy grin "I'll tell you when you drop me off."

"Uh honey, where am _I _dropping you off?" Plum said stopping the car to pull out a map.

"Uhh. A place called Hill house?" Scarlet shrugged as she looked at the letter

"What? Let me see that?" Plum said grabbing at the letter.

She gives him the letter and watches him pull out a folded up piece of paper.

"Peter, what is it? Something wrong?" Scarlet said as she watched Plum read the letter

Plum slowly hands her back the paper

"No nothings wrong, Jean. That's where I'm heading also." Plum said pushing the gas pedal.

Scarlet stares at the map, her eyes follow the road on the map looking for "Hill House." she looks up from the map and watches her surroundings

"Where is Hill House? Peter, we're already late" Scarlet said looking around.

"I know that, Jean…. Look I think that's it." Plum said point at the revolting house on a large hill. A rather large set of iron gates were open letting people to come in. as the lighting flashed it looked like the gates of Hell.

"Well let's go…" Scarlet murmured quietly

Plum turned the steering wheel and started to climb up the hill. Then the car abruptly stopped in the middle of the gates.

"Peter, what just happened?" Scarlet said her heart beating quickly making almost gasp for air to keep up.

Plum looked up at the house as a lighting bolt flew right behind the house.

"I think it's scared…" Plum said as chills ran down his back

"I think we're all scared…" Scarlet replied as she stared at the house

Plum started up the car again and the drove silently up to the house. The chills that ran down their backs slowly stopped as the pulled up to park. Plum glanced back to Scarlet

"I'll be right back." Plum said smiling at her.

"o-ok …" Scarlet said nervously as she smiled back.

Plum grabbed her hand "Jean, your fine. I'm here." He kisses her hand gently. He opens the door pulling out a large umbrella and climbs out. Plum rushes to the passenger door and quickly opens it.

"Come on…" Plum muttered as he held out his hand to her.

Scarlet grabs his hand and climbs out, Plum held her tightly as they ran to the porch.

"Well there you go…" Plum chuckled

"Yeah…" Scarlet said out of breath.

Plum shakes out his umbrella of the rain and looks at the Scarlet nervously waiting for answer.

"What's your answer, Jean? Yes or No." Plum said walking toward her

Scarlet started to grin happily "Yes, Peter… that's my decision. "

They quickly embraced, as the Plum places his hand in one of his pocket and pulls out a black ring box. He kisses her neck softly

"Jean…wait … I have something for you." Plum whispered in her ear. He opens the box and signals for her to look down. Scarlet's eyes widen as she sees a silver engagement ring with a large oval diamond in the middle and with small sapphires surrounding it.

"Oh… Peter." She said looking up

"I've been carried this around with me. Hoping to see you again for the answer. Now it's yours." He said placing the ring on her left hand. Scarlet grinned as he placed the ring on her ring finger. She places her hand on his cheek and the started to kiss, but a little longer than before. Scarlet pushed the door bell as they kissed

Slowly, the door open to see a brown headed tanned butler looking amazed at the couple kissing

"Professor Plum! And Miss Scarlet. I didn't realize you were acquainted." the butler said shocked in a British accented .

They jumped in shock as the face the butler and slowly backed away from each other. Plum signaled Scarlet to go first.

"We weren't." Scarlet lied as she winked at Plum and walked in grinning

"Oh…"The Butler said as he was handed Plum's coat

________________________________________________________________________

There you go. I know that Miss Scarlet' name is wrong. I like Jean better that Josephine . So don't flame me on that.


End file.
